Never Leave Your Lover Unsatisfied
by Angel Fantasy
Summary: Kanda decides to quite simply tease his lover until he snaps and jumps him. Crack filled.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man, no matter how I wish I could. That privilege goes to Katsura Hoshino.

Written for a request in the DGMkinkmeme community:

**Some male (except Komui) x Kanda:**  
Kanda licking or sucking on things other than cocks. Don't get me wrong, cocks are fine, just not only cocks. Fingers, nipples, bottles are excellent.

* * *

Never Leave Your Lover Unsatisfied

* * *

"Kanda..."

A kiss.

"Kanda."

A lick.

"Kanda!"

Gentle sucking.

"Would you stop it?"

He was ignored. The two arms around him only tightened themselves around his shoulders, pressing him further into the chair he was currently sitting in and away from his half-written report.

Another lick, sensual this time.

"Stop it. I'm trying to write here."

The tongue separated from the skin for a moment, and a warm breath ghosted over the wet spot as the samurai opened his eyes to look at his partner with a raised eyebrow.

A glare with barely suppressed lust was sent his way.

"I'm serious."

Kanda huffed, unaffected. "Hn."

The sucking restarted.

The other growled, irritated. "Dammit Kanda! Can't you at least wait until I'm finished?!"

"No." Kanda sucked the skin beneath his lips again, stronger this time.

Allen's breathing quickened, a tiny flush slowly appearing on his cheeks. Despite this, he tried to ignore the effect the other's attention to his neck had on him, and again attempted to finish his paper.

A trail of hot, wet kisses were deposited all the way up from the base of his neck to the spot behind his ear, then blown over softly. Goosebumps appeared on his now slightly sweated skin, and the white-haired boy shuddered despite his best attempts to remain unaffected by the other's advances.

The pen in his hand faltered for a second from the reaction, and what was supposed to be an 's' ended up getting scribbled as a 'z' on his paper.

Allen glared at his fifth mistake with growing frustration, his patience wearing thin.

"Kanda, if you do anything to my neck again in the very near future, I swear it on Crown Clown that you're going to regret it thoroughly."

A long pause, followed by a displeased grunt. "Fine."

Allen sighed in relief and got back to work, glad that his lover had stopped his ministrations long enough for him to fill the damn paper and be done with it.

Had he known that Kanda was this desperate for his attention yesterday night, he'd have gladly answered him sooner. But right now, stuck with the task of writing a report on his last mission, he couldn't exactly do this without risking to get scolded by Komui, who despite having tons of paper to look at, wanted his tell-tale version of the events as soon as possible.

Unfortunately, his lover was proving to be quite persistent with his silent requests for a roll between the sheets. And Allen, normally more than eager to comply, was more than frustrated at having to begrudgingly put his assignment before his lover.

Feeling said lover stare intensively at something from his spot on his left shoulder, Allen threw him a side-away glance and found that Kanda was glaring daggers at his paper, as if blaming it for retaining his Moyashi's attention for longer than necessary. An almost pout was gracing his features.

Was he jealous?

Allen's shoulder shook slightly from his attempts to stifle his chuckles, his dark mood lessening a little at the thought.

Feeling the jerky movements under his chin, Kanda turned his head to look up at him, still brooding. "What's so funny?"

The answer died in the other's throat as he felt the samurai's breath ghost over the sensitive skin of the juncture between his neck and shoulder, sending tingles of pleasure crawling up and down his spine. He gasped, surprised.

And forgot that he was holding a pen. It cracked from the pressure of his hand as he instinctively held onto it like he normally would do with the headboard or the bed's sheets when assaulted with pleasurable sensations.

The strangled gasp alerted Kanda of his unconscious mistake, and his eyes widened when he heard the pen snap in two from Allen's sudden death grip on it, spilling its contained ink on the paper.

Thick silence followed. Kanda released Allen and backed up a few steps when he felt his lover's mood drop, eyeing him warily.

Allen eyed the black patch on his paper with an unreadable face, then very slowly turned around to stare at him, not saying a word.

The look he gave Kanda made him suddenly feel weak in the knees with arousal. It was that same look that Allen had worn so many times before when he had decided to top him in rough but very blissful and satisfying sessions.

After having made him thoroughly beg for it first, that is.

Before he could even slide Mugen out from his sheath to protect himself, Crown Belt suddenly attached itself to his arms and legs, and bound him to the bed, just beside the window.

The gleam in Allen's eyes as he came and straddled the bed atop his attached figure was all he needed to know. He wouldn't be sleeping tonight at all, and there also were big chances that he would limp for the next day, if he managed to get up with his fast healing ability.

As the white-haired Exorcist pounced on him with every intention of both making him pay for the ruined report and fill his need to get laid, Kanda thought that, in the end, teasing the beanspout until he snapped had definitely been worth it.

* * *

Hey guys! I know this is unexpected, but it's just to give a sigh that yes, I'm alive and doing good, to those of you who might be worried a little. ES is also alive, by the way, though still stuck with things to do. She's currently working on Untamable's next chapter though, like CP's fourth chapter, it's getting uncooperative with her… As for I, I still have one last big final exam to do before I'm finally free from college for a whole month. I don't exactly know when CP's next chappy's going to come out, but keep hope, we haven't abandoned it.

This is my first try at doing a DGM pairing as IC as possible. I apologize for Kanda's lack of dialogue and Kanda's (almost?) OOC personality. Personifying him is difficult for me. I hope that this is what OP wanted!

And **please leave a review** if you're going to either put me/my story in your favorite/alert list. Receiving mails about favorited/alerted stories/author is great, but it gets very irritating when they outnumbers the number of reviews.


End file.
